orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowan Trewent
__TOC__ Basics Name: '''Rowan Trewent '''Alias(es): '''Spades, Truant '''Place of birth: '''Reno, Nevada '''Date of birth: '''October 27, 2171 (29) '''Gender: Female Race: Irish/Welsh/Scott/English Height: 5'8" Weight: 130 lbs Hair: '''Variants of brown; sometimes honey-blonde; also various lengths '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Sexuality: Non-discriminating Marital Status: '''Never '''Family: N/A Abilities Molecular Manipulation By encouraging the rearrangement of particles, Spades can chemically alter the underlying composition of any object. She refers to this as "the old water to wine trick" and most commonly uses it to manufacture drugs and alcohol. Less frequently it is done with actual objects, usually to increase or decrease their durability. It is easiest to start with similar components, which require less manipulation (ie: water --> hydrogen & oxygen). It is also easiest to know the chemical formula of the substance or substances which she's trying to create. Given that there's no shipments coming in from the mainland, Rowan is rapidly becoming quite popular in the distribution of, you know, moonshine. To some extent she can perform these manipulations at a biological level within damaged cells or tissues to repair biological trauma, a kind of healing surgery for some of those kinds of injuries. She cannot, however, fix colds or remove pathogens, unless they have a known chemical which counteracts the underlying problem. Incidentally, these changes at the molecular level can be fusion or fission. Automatic Resurrection To put it bluntly, Rowan sucks at dying. And oh, she's tried! In the many death-attempts she's documented since discovering this ability, Rowan has failed to permanently kill herself in a number of ways, including but not limited to shooting herself in the face on national television (more on that later), jumping off of high buildings, jumping off of high bridges into deep lakes, swimming impossible distances, what have you. For a while this lent her a bit of a Rowan Trewent is hardcore fanclub and a little bit of celebrity for all the wrong reasons. Upon any instance of her "death" Rowan will be found in approximately the same location (or, if said "death" is going to suddenly result in another imminent "death" by a reboot at that instance, the nearest safe distance). So, for example, if Rowan leaps off the ersatzteile, which will happen, if it hasn't happened already, wait around for a day and she'll be found in one piece somewhere near the ground floor. With clothes on, thank-fucking-god, and in good health. (The question has been asked.) She does, however, seem to remember the pain of death from all of these instances and would, instead, appear to be some kind of afterlife reject. Sucks to be her. Miscellaneous Rowan Trewent has twice been on the national radar; first for surviving the crash of flight #2816, returning from the UK to New York City in late 2184. The plane, onset suddenly by a vicious storm over Newfoundland Island, is said to have broken apart in mid air; Rowan was found in perfect health a day after the crash wandering a preserve not far from St. John's. Since her name was on the passenger list, and since she'd otherwise been in the UK, this was a point of extreme interest for the news for all of eight minutes, before they found something else to report on. A strange set of circumstances subsequently beleagured LA in 2185-2186: strange, brief, documentary style clips began to appear online of all kinds of strange things, posted under a web-alias of "Truant." One of the most famous clips associated with the cases wasn't shot by Truant at all, but caught on a traffic cam, where a young woman can be seen leaping off of a bridge over highway 110, and impacting the windshield of a car in the middle lane. The body was never found. The same can be said of a reported jumper off of one of the buildings downtown: several witnesses on several floors said they saw a teenager flying through the air, and damage was confirmed to the sidewalk below, but nothing ever came of it. A few days later a four second tape of the building across the street -- shot as though by a falling person -- appeared online. These kinds of incidents continued until the final one, in which teenage Rowan Trewent appeared in a park in LA with a revolver to her forehead. She identified herself as Truant, fired four blanks, and shot herself on national television with the fifth chamber. The body disappeared almost immediately. Rowan was arrested in the same park the following day, subsequently tried, and institutionalized -- where she received a ridiculous amount of fan mail, having become something of a web celebrity. But after 2186 no additional Truant cases have appeared online and the star of viral celebrity has certainly since moved elsewhere. Post institutionalization, Rowan attended the Reynolds Institute for Evolved Humans, finally completing highschool, and went on to college at UC Berkely and then to Johns Hopkins for her MD. She proceeded to Chicago for roughly a year, but upon bitching to former (and ironically younger) friend and TA Matsuda Shouta decided a change of climes was in order, and transferred to a new residency in Oahu sometime during the year 2199. She subsequently found herself utterly cut off from the mainland in the following disasters, which just goes to show you what can happen to a person when they spend too much time talking to a Matsuda. Frustrated by hospital life after the disaster, she quit without looking back, and now maintains an odd-couple life with a normal, if perhaps trigger happy, groundskeeper and General Manager named Elias, who really just wants you to get the fuck off his lawn, at Oahu Country Club, where she maintains a chemical lab in the kitchen, a triage center in the old pro store, and residency up on the third floor of the building. What she'd really like to do is get a good poker game up and running, but people just don't seem to have much interest these days, do they ...? Category:Characters Category:Genetic Mutations Category:Leptokinesis Category:Resurrection